1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of adjusting the color of a video display apparatus, more particularly to a method of adjusting the color of a video display apparatus, such as a color cathode ray tube (CRT) display monitor, by using hue and saturation conversions.
2. Description of the Related Art
For video display apparatuses, such as color CRT display monitors for personal computer systems, several adjustment keys for controlling their various functions have been provided.
In a color CRT display apparatus, the color adjustment thereof may be carried out by controlling the gains and DC bias (or cut-off) voltages of R (red), G (green) and B (blue) video signals. However, it is nearly impossible for a user to control the color of the display apparatus since the gains and DC bias voltages of the RGB video signals for its color adjustment are fixedly set to predetermined values during its manufacturing processes. Also, in the prior art, the gains and DC bias voltages of the RGB video signals may be uniformly altered in accordance with a keypress of a key for adjusting contrast or brightness. In order to adjust the color of the display apparatus in various ways, thus, the user may ask one skilled in the art for help.
The following patents each disclose features in common with the present invention but do not teach or suggest the specific method of adjusting color of a video display apparatus of the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,225 to Bachmann et al., entitled Video Signal Olor Correction With Digital Function Memories And Color Window, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,018 to Capitant et al., entitled Digital Color Correction System Having Gross And Fine Adjustment Modes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,077 to Kikuchi et al., entitled Color Image Processing System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,465 to Ohki et al., entitled Color Detecting Circuit, U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,505 to Jeong, entitled Method And Apparatus For Editing Image Colors In Color Television System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,021 to Bachmann et al., entitled Video Hue Correction Taking Account Of Saturation And Luminance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,586 to Eckenbrecht, entitled Controller For Adjusting Color Hue And Saturation Of Images Generated From Signals In a Non-Broadcasting Video System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,673 to Bachmann et al., entitled Video Signal Color Correction Based On Color Hue, U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,460 to Harwood, entitled Manual Hue Control As For A Digital TV, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,017 to Hickmann, entitled Method And Apparatus For Electronic Image Color Modification Using Hue And Saturation Levels, U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,615 to Boyna, entitled Display System For Instruments, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,749 to Ueda, entitled Color Image Signal Processing Device.